


副作用

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All彬 - Freeform, Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han, 徐彰彬總受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Summary: 這個韓知城有點黑，一定是跟李旻浩學的。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, 城彬, 彬城
Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037547
Kudos: 12





	副作用

**Author's Note:**

> 這個韓知城有點黑，  
> 一定是跟李旻浩學的。

那種下了舞台依舊血脈賁張、情緒高漲難以平息的感受該怎麼形容比較貼切呢？

啊—讓人想做愛。

「...你給我…住手…！」  
徐彰彬被壓在廁所門板上，他身後的人總是有辦法在他手忙腳亂的掙扎制止之下，鑽到漏洞將手伸進他褲裡找到他要的。

韓知城的手實在太靈巧了，細緻的手工藝都難不倒他；而且他腦袋轉的也快，各種小聰明什麼的都特別好使。相較於徐彰彬一次只能專注一件事，做事又大喇喇的，手也很笨拙。在這種情況下，吃虧的是誰？顯而易見。

他們不是第一次做這件事，但徐彰彬還是次次都占下風。

「呀！徐彰彬，反正最後都是要做的，你給我乖一點。」知城有點不堪其擾他哥不斷試圖扳開他手指的舉動，老實說他真的有點煩燥。

「……我是哥！…哼嗯！」感覺到圈在他脆弱敏感處的手指突然收緊，徐彰彬連忙咬牙，他可沒忘記現在他們是在隨時有人會進來的休息室廁所。

「難過了？嗯？因為我沒叫你哥？」韓知城連在做愛也不忘懟他哥。沒了他哥的阻礙，手部動作就能更自由靈活了。同為血氣方剛的有為青年(笑)，他完全知道怎樣的撫摸挑逗最能撩起他哥的情慾。

All in舞台結束後，胸腔裡依舊激烈跳動的心臟，血液裡還燒灼的興奮，震不絕耳的應援聲加上閃爍的燈光還充斥在腦海裡，久久無法平息。這種極度亢奮像綿延不斷的高潮，幾乎昇華了他的靈魂。這是韓知城，被稱作全能Ace的rapper, vocal, dancer—投注過剩心力時的副作用。

起初症狀不嚴重，他還能自己進廁所擼一發，射出來，done。

後來有次他衝進洗手間，發現同樣剛下舞台的徐彰彬站在鏡子前。隊內兩個主rapper見面互相diss幾乎成了他們的默契。而那場愚蠢的互懟，最後以互相幫對方擼一槍結束。

有了第一次，就不知道何時是最後一次。人類就是一種食髓知味，貪得無饜的生物。

當單純的互打手槍已無法滿足他，這場美其名讓他哥幫助自己排解舞台副作用的行為，後來又加入了口愛，接著是指奸，再後來演變成真槍實彈進入對方身體的性愛。

更正，只有徐彰彬被單方面侵入的性愛。

沒辦法，他哥除了在年紀上贏他，其他都略輸他一籌 (笑)。所以成為被壓的那個實至名歸。

每次進行所謂的「治療」時，他們都會先談好條件。比如說等一下還有其他行程要跑，所以韓知城答應他哥不會做完全套。

讓徐彰彬併攏雙腿後，他把自己硬得發疼的那話兒迫不及待地擠進他哥結實但又柔韌的大腿內側裡。

兩人同時發出了舒服的喘息聲。

徐彰彬從來沒跟他弟說過，比起真的進到他裡面，腿交更令他感到羞恥。這種模擬性愛的舉動，他能清楚的感覺到他弟灼熱的堅硬滑過他敏感的大腿內側，時不時的摩擦會陰部甚至性器，帶起他顫慄的震動，讓他有種錯覺自己只是個被他弟用來處理性慾的物件。

「你…這嗯…變態…哈……」  
大腿間的黏膩感當然不是他分泌的液體，而是韓知城預備好的潤滑液，他肯定早就計畫好這場演出後，屬於兩人的餘興節目了。

「…呀啊，小聲點…哥總是無法控制音量呢……你想要聲音被其他人聽見？......看來……我們彰彬才是真的變態呢…是吧…變態彰彬尼？…」

韓知城整個人前胸覆在他哥背上，兩人身高沒差多少，讓他稍微轉個頭，就能輕易的將嘴貼在他哥敏感的耳殼上，他用氣音將每個字，清楚的吐進他哥耳裡，順便嚙咬他發燙的耳朵，再用拇指用力搓一下小彰彬敏感的頭部。

「…我操……唔嗯！…」徐彰彬自知論嘴砲他肯定嘴不過韓知城，只能回歸最原始的髒話，殊不知他弟連讓他飆髒話的機會都不給，就開始大幅度的擺動起下半身。他趕忙用雙手摀住自己的口。

「呵，我會盡快結束的，你只要安靜待著就好。」

\----------------------------------------------

十分鐘後，兩人一前一後上了保母車，前往下一個行程。

「彰彬哥，以後還要再麻煩你囉。」  
（笑）


End file.
